The Black Dread
"The Black Dread" is the tenth and final episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the seventieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 6, 2017. It was written by David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by Miguel Sapochnik. Plot Jaime accepts his fate; Jon learns of a potential ally; Daenerys convenes her small council for future alliances; Littlefinger is deceived; Missandei mourns; Sam is rewarded; Bran witnesses birth and death; Jaqen brings his plan into fruition; Gendry is acknowledged; Jorah fulfils his promise; Tyrion decides where his loyalties lie. Summary In King's Landing ... In the Riverlands ... In the North ... In Dorne ... Recap : Main: The Black Dread/Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Transcript : Main: The Black Dread/Transcript '' A detailed transcript of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First * ... Deaths * Queen Rhaella Targaryen, giving birth to Daenerys Targaryen (Flashback) * "Jaqen H'ghar", burned by Drogon * Lord Petyr Baelish, stabbed in the heart by Beric Dondarrion * Dareon, crushed by the Wall * Eddison Tollet, crushed by the Wall Production Cast '''Starring' * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * Joe Dempsie as Gendry * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Pilou Asbæk as King Euron Greyjoy * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollet * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr * Tobias Menzies as Lord Emdure Tully * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Vladimir Furdik as the Night King * Bella Ramsay as Lady Lyanna Mormont * Sean Blowers as Lord Wyman Manderly * Tom Varey as Lord Cley Cerwyn Cast notes * All 23 starring cast members appear in this episode. * This episode is the final appearance of starring cast members Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), and Tom Wlaschiha ("Jaqen H'ghar") due to the death of their characters. Notes General * The episode title is a reference to [[w:c:gameofthrones:Balerion|Balerion the Black Dread]], the dragon ridden by Aegon the Conqueror during the War of Conquest. * Dragonstone appears in the title sequence but not in the episode. * The credits theme is the eighteenth track from Game of Thrones (Music from the HBO® Series - Season 5) ''by Ramin Djawadi titled "Throne for the Game (feat. Bradley Hanan Carter)." * This episode marks the third time in the series that no member of the starring cast was absent, following "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" and "The Dornishman's Wife." In King's Landing * ... In the Riverlands * ... In the North * ... In Dorne * ... In the books * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of ''A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 68, The Dragontamer: Daenerys' dragons are attempted to be tamed, to disastrous results. * Most of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Bran Stark: ... '''Tormund Giantsbane: ... Gallery ... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7